Mitzi Carthay (The Return of Count Yorga)
Mitzi Carthay is a character in the film The Return of Count Yorga Appearance Mitzi is a woman with short brunette hair. While Mitzi wears a variety of clothing as a human. As a vampire she wears a purple silk long sleeved gown that ties around the waist. She is very pale skinned skinned and, like most of Yorga's brides, wears no footwear, coming completely barefoot. Personality We don't see much of Mitzi as a human as she is attacked not long after her introduction. She becomes listless shortly after being bitten and, though appreciative of her husband's support, rather despondent. As a vampire, she is shown to be emotionless, with a vacant expression on her face. She is completely subservient to Yorga and his commands, even if it means attacking former friends. Abilities Mitzi displays all the usual traits of a vampire. Sunlight and religious symbols hurt her. She has inhuman strength (though is never show using it), is resistant to bullets and can seemingly teleport without being seen until she is right on her target Synopsis Mitzi is first seen at the fund raising costume party held at the local orphanage, arriving as a swimsuit model. She never reaches the party as Yorga, who's also arriving, attacks her and drains some of her blood. She is found by one of the party goers who, along with her husband, tend to her. She has no recollection of the attack save for some dizziness. Later in the film, Mitzi and her husband are at a barista where she is preforming, she's recovering but seems rather listless. Her husband takes her to his houseboat. Just as they settle in, the light go out and a noise is heard outside. Mitzi's husband goes to check it out where he is ambushed and killed by Yorga. With him gone, Yorga enters the boat and fully drains Mitzi. Mitzi is killed, taken back to Yorga's manor where she turns into a vampire and joins Yorga's brides. She is seen again after Paul, Ellen's boyfriend, is killed after being lured into a trap by Yorga. Paul's body is given to the brides where they, including, Mitzi, crowd around and feed on him. After Dr. Baldwin discovers where Cynthia, his girlfriend whom Yorga has kidnapped and made amnesic in an effort to try and woo her into willingly becoming a vampire, is and attempts a rescue with some local cops. Mitzi along with the other brides are unleashed through the household to deal with them. The cops have the misfortune of running into the roaming undead woman who give chase. They escape them but are killed by Yorga's live in witch and Tommy, an orphan who has fallen under Yorga's control, respectively. Baldwin and Cynthia are the only two humans left in the manor. Mitzi and the brides block their every exit, forcing the two into a darken room where they gather along with Yorga to corner them. Yorga reclaims Cynthia while the brides lumber toward Baldwin. The last seen of Mitzi is her being the brides getting the closest to Baldwin as the undead women bear down on him with no escape. Considering the events of the ending, it's likely she continued to live as a vampire and feed on the residents of the area starting with the orphanage.